<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the price of power by soggywaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769217">the price of power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggywaffle/pseuds/soggywaffle'>soggywaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, MCYTober, Tubbo is Not Having a Good Time, is that a tag?, jschlatt is such a good villain, tommy n wilbur are only implied sorry :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggywaffle/pseuds/soggywaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt offers Tubbo a taste of power.</p><p>The results aren’t quite what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the price of power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MCYTober Days 1 &amp; 2: Golden Apple + Wings<br/>——<br/>wings idea was inspired by HappilyNervousCollection and their fic!!</p><p>apple idea was lightly inspired by the accidental gods AU by ayapcraft !!<br/>——<br/>um slight tw?? for description of bones</p><p>i dunno if i should tw that but just in case!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tubbo had just changed out of his suit, stretching his wings when he heard schlatts echoing footsteps approach his room at the white house.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he straightned up and tucked his wings close to his body again as the door creaked open, turning to face the emperor as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“tubbo, my boy! its been a while since i last saw you. but ive heard from quackity that youve been doing good work while i was gone.” schlatt announced, a wide grin on his face as he stalked closer to the boy.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3"><em>not long enough</em>, </span> <span class="s2">tubbo thinks as they force their feathers to lie flat, a grin of their own stretching painfully across their face.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“now, i was thinking to myself, how should i compensate my most loyal right-hand man?” schlatt drawled, resting his hand on his chin as if he were thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">his face lights up as he snaps his fingers in an almost comical manner, something tubbo would laugh at if they weren’t all too aware of the power imbalance in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“and i thought: of course! i know exactly how to reward them,” schlatt says, before pulling something shiny from the confines of his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a golden apple.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the fruit glowed innocently in his hand, reflecting the lights in the room. and just for a moment, schlatts eyes seemed to glow yellow.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tubbo blinked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">schlatts eyes were brown. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3"><em>just a trick of the light</em>, </span> <span class="s2">he told himself.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">schlatts grin grew impossible wider and he held his hand closer, urging him to take the apple. and as tubbo reached out to grab it, he could feel the power radiating from the fruit.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“cmon tubbo, take a bite. its not like its poisoned,” schlatt said in that sickly sweet tone as he dropped the apple into tubbos reluctant hands.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and as tubbo held it fully, he couldn’t stop his wings from fluffing up in fear.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">the apple promised power. dangerous, destructive, overwhelming </span> <span class="s4"><b><em>power</em></b>.</span> <span class="s2"> it whispered to him, promising him all he could ever dream of and more.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">it was terrifying.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and yet, as he held it in his hands, he wanted nothing more then to take a bite.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">schlatt simply continued to smile as tubbo slowly raised the apple to their mouth, poised to take a bite. time seemed to slow down as the yellow glow of schlatts eyes cut straight through tubbos soul.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he bit down.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and as the tangy, metallic juice flooded his mouth he could feel the rush of power that came with it. his vision started blurring, and as he clutched his aching head he was terrified to find small horns poking out from his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">they blindly stumbled to a mirror, eyes widening in horror as great big ram horns sprouted from the sides of their head, nearly falling over from the added weight.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but that wasn’t the worst part.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the worst part, they found out, is when they had to watch their wings fall apart before their very eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">through a glistening gaze, they watched as their beautiful brown feathers painlessly shedded from their wings like sand, leaving behind only shreds of feather and bone where their powerful wings used to be.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but schlatt merely laughed at the sight,clapping him on the back. he leaned down till he was side by side with tubbo, eyes glowing a bright yellow as he grinned into the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“glad those wings are finally gone, ey? nothin tying you down to those </span> <span class="s4"><b><em>fugitives</em></b> </span> <span class="s2">anymore. now you’re a true manburgian.” schlatt said before standing back up.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">his eyes were brown again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“well, tubbo, i hope that you find this an adequate reward for your services. im sure you’ll continue to do great work for us. enjoy your gift.” were schlatts parting words as he walked out the door, leaving tubbo on the floor of his room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tubbos eyes glowed green.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he felt so much power coursing through his body, yet he struggled to lift his head up with the new added weight. he stumbled around his room, the familiar weight on his back no longer there.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and when he looked into the mirror one last time, he was terrified to find that he couldn’t see himself anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>he saw a monster.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first fic: happy!! family!! pranks!! chalk!!</p><p>this fic: Tubbo is Not Having a Good Time</p><p>i kinda wrote this all in one night so its completely unedited ahaha</p><p>i dont know if im planning to do MCYTober everyday but if i write another i’ll make this into a series!!</p><p>please leave a comment and kudos if you can!! it makes me happy :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>